Skill
Skill (スキル) '''is an in-game mechanic that allows players to utilize various skills available to the princes. Using Skills There are two types of skills that are available to the princes: '''leader skill '''and '''battle skill. Leader Skill Leader skills will be utilized at the beginning of the battle and can be used by the 'leader of the party '(namely, the first prince in your party). Leader skills will be also utilized for support characters the player picks before going into battle. If the current leader's skill and the support's leader's skill are the same, the effect will stack. Battle Skill Battle skill can be utilized once the player has filled their skill gauge to maximum. The princes whose battle skills can be used will have their portrait flash. The gauge can be filled by destroying pieces of the same type of the princes. The amount of the pieces required to fill the gauge vary from each prince and can be reduced by training the prince with another duplicate, leveling up the battle skill. Types of Skills Even though the game has an abundant amount of skills, the skills can be broken down into several categories. Recovery Skills This skill allows the player to recover their health, indicated by the pink bar at the top of the puzzle screen. The amount of the HP recovered by each prince varies, however, the bigger their '''Recovery '''point is, more amount of the HP is recovered by the skill. This skill is comprised of three different children skills: #Skills that instantly recovers a certain amount of HP: These skills can be utilized to recover a certain amount of HP instantly. Generally, these skills recover much more HP than other skills. #Skills that recovers HP at the end of each turn: These skills allows the party to recover a certain amount of HP after the end of the player's turn. The amount of turn that elapses before these skills' effect wear off vary, depending on the prince's and the skill's level. #Skills that recover HP and destroys a certain amount of pieces: These skills allows the party to recover a certain amount of HP and destroy a certain amount of puzzle pieces at the same time. #Skills that recover HP at the beginning of each stage. Piece Destroying Skills These skills allow the player to destroy puzzle pieces without having to combo them. These skills have varying range, ranging from one column and one row to maximum of three columns and rows. For skills that destroy clustered pieces, the amount of the pieces destroyed may vary. This skill is comprised of two different children skills: #Skills that destroy puzzle pieces horizontally, vertically or clustered in the middle of the screen. Some may have an additional effect. #Skills that destroy specific pieces, such as destroying only the blue (Cool) pieces and such. Some may have an additional effect. Time Extending Skills These skills allow the player to extend the given time of ten seconds to destroy more pieces by a few more seconds, typically one until three seconds. Changing Color of XXX-Colored Piece to YYY-Colored Piece Skills As the name suggest, these skills change a specific type of pieces into another type entirely, such as changing the blue (Cool) pieces into red (Passion) pieces. These skills usually target ''all ''the specific pieces, so if there are twenty red pieces and the player uses a skill that turns red pieces into blue pieces, ''all ''the red pieces will turn into blue pieces. Increasing the chance of XXX-Colored Piece to Appear These skills increase the chance of a specific colored piece to appear for a set amount of time. Buff Skills These skills, as the name implies, buff the party. The buff given to the party ranges from raising the party's maximum HP to buffing princes of certain attributes, raising their attack by a certain amount. A variant of this skill may also decrease a stats to raise to another stats, such as Heart's skill. DoT Skills Damage over time (DoT) skills, as the name implies, damages ''all ''enemies on the screen without exception at the end of each turn. An example would be Apollo's leader skill. Category:Game System